CyberMan
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: After graduating Naruto finds himself unsure about his future and dreams. Work at his father's office brings a surprising opportunity for his future and an unimaginable occurrence in the mail room tops it off.  SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and all its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**I own nothing but the plot of the story. **

**

* * *

**

**CyberMan**

**How it begins**

Ever since Naruto was young he knew he would be destined for greatness. His father made it into politics at a very young age and was elected state president in the last election three years ago making him the youngest head of state, grandfather was a well known author of adult fiction. That wasn't something Naruto took pride in but his grandfather was more than happy to show case his perverted thoughts. Naruto's fate in his future was crushed almost six years ago the day his mother passed away.

Kushina was a highly respected and very much sought after wedding planner. Her spicy attitude and warm personality was all she needed to become a sensation. Naruto grew up in his father's office, his grandfather's study and his favorite place, his mother's side. She would take him with her to the various wedding locations that ranged from the traditional halls to the unconventional underwater weddings. Though she loved her job, Kushina always said her real dream was to design wedding dresses. Her inability to draw anything apart from a stick figure was what kept her from achieving her dream.

Kushina's death was a result of leukemia attacking her body once again. The cancer was first discovered when Naruto was about 3 so he did not remember much of how ill his mother was till the tumor was removed. But at the age of 11 the memories were a lot more clear and he actually understood that there was a possibility his mother could die. A month after his 12 birthday Kushina's body couldn't take it any more and she passed away. She left behind her a determined husband to keep their only son's life as normal as can be and a son who had lost a little bit of fate in the world.

Naruto had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a politician as well. He'd pulled himself together during his last two years of high school and managed to pull marks in the top twenty of his class. He got accepted into three out of the five universities he'd applied for but decided to wait another year before beginning school.

Though Naruto had decided to become a politician, he never could walk pass a wedding magazine without picking it up or glancing at it with a bitter sweet smile. At the moment he was doing just that. He'd taken up a summer job in his dad's office delivering and sending mail. He'd placed a bundle of letters onto Kurenai's desk and couldn't help but notice the wedding magazine lying next to her keyboard. Naruto lifted the magazine and skimmed through it stopping at a marked page. Kurenai had circled a dress. It was a typical traditional dress. Naruto continued to study it. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing to the dress.

He looked up surprised when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Kurenai was standing beside him with a smile looking down at the magazine in his hands.

"You know people have been starting to wonder where their mail was."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Must have lost track of time." He said and closed the magazine placing it back on the woman's desk. "So Asuma proposed?" the light blush and sparkle in the woman's eyes was enough of an answer for Naruto.

"Yes he has. Last week." she twirled her hand in front of her face showing off a simple silver band with a shinning little rock in the middle before picking up the magazine and opening the page where she had marked her dress of choice. Naruto was about to leave and continue his mail round when Kurenai once again placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed to have some thoughts about the dress" she began "I haven't gotten around asking anybody else yet but I would like to hear your opinion."

Naruto looked down at his mail packed trolley and decided that it didn't matter much now that he was late delivering the mail, nothing was urgent anyway.

"The dress is beautiful. It's simple which will draw more attention to that pretty face of yours." Naruto said with a grin. Kurenai smiled humbly at the complement and watched Naruto's thoughtful face "But..?" she started encouraging the blond to continue.

"It's too boring!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "It's just a plain white dress! It's well made sure, but it lacks personality which wouldn't suit you at all!" Naruto leaned over he desk and grabbed a black pen. "Not to mention how it totally hides your hot bod!" Kurenai blushed and flicked the younger boy's forehead causing him to smile as he began scribbling all over her wedding dress "It needs some of this," he began and started drawing lines and modifications to the dress "and some of this," he drew a veil on the model's face before reducing some of the volume of the dress.

"See!" Naruto said happily holding back the magazine for Kurenai to admire. The older woman stared at it and blinked

"I don't really see it"

Naruto frowned down at his work. It was really messy but he could figure it out fine. "What if I hold it farther away?" He stepped back and held the magazine up. Kurenia studied it for a moment before emitting a silent "oh!"

"What dya think?" Naruto asked with a grin

"I can see what you mean now but it's still not very clear." Kurenai took another step back and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Naruto-kun would you mind re-sketching that for me?"

The blond teenager looked down at the magazine again "I've never really sketched anything like this before." Kurenai studied the magazine again. "You seem to have a feel for it though." she said with a smile

"Well it could be fun. And it's not like I have anything better to do." It was true since all of his friends were out of the city for summer apart from one friend who stayed to work as well.

"Thank you Naruto! Now I think its best we both get back to work or your father will have both our necks."

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembered exactly what he was supposed to be doing and quickly bid Kurenai goodbye before rushing down the hall delivering the long forgotten mail.

During his round Naruto kept glancing at the folded magazine that was sticking out the side of the trolley. He wasn't sure why he agreed to sketch Kurenai's dress for her. And what bothered him the most was how easy it was for him to think up a new design for the woman based on what he knew about her. The thought of designing a dress, a wedding dress of all things made him think of his mother. What Kurenai asked him to do was her dream. Unlike his mother Naruto had some what of a natural artistic talent. His Grandfather always said he got it from his side of the family.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he completely skipped his father's intern desk. He was so surprised when a leg was placed between the wheels of his trolley making him lose balance and fall with said trolley, the remaining mail flying all around him.

"Ah I've been waiting for this particular letter."

The silver haired intern grabbed an envelope as it was flying over his head and smiled tucking it into his orange book.

"You pervert why are you reading that?" Naruto asked as he began reloading the mail back to the trolley. "And why the fuck did you trip me?"

"Tsk tsk," The older man said and tapped Naruto's nose "Now what would your father say if he heard that potty mouth of yours?" Naruto swapped the hand away and made a grab at the man's scarf that was covering half of his face.

Naruto grinned at the man "The same thing he'll say when he sees you reading porn in the office."

Hatake Kakashi had been working with Minato since before he graduated university with a degree in political science. Naruto had some what befriended the silver haired man ever since he caught his father's eye and becoming his shadow. Minato was grooming the younger man into his right hand man and understudy. Kakashi was already more than qualified for the job but Minato refused to promote him just yet.

Naruto finished reloading the trolly and was about to head on straight to his father's office that was just in front of Kakashi's desk when said man bent down and Picked up Kurenai's bridal magazine.

"Naru-chan I believe you forgot something." He said with a smile only evident by the curving of his two eyes.

Naruto turned back to yell at the other for calling him that but was cut short once he noticed what the silver haired man was holding in his hand. Naruto made a jump at him trying to snag away the magazine but the older male was faster.

The blond cursed the other's knowledge in martial arts and dusted himself off taking deep breaths to relax himself and make the flush of embarrassment disappear from his cheeks. "Kakashi, give that back it's not mine." It wouldn't do him good to cause a commotion in the office. He was already on thin ice from all the mayhem he'd caused ever since he started working at the office three weeks ago.

Kakashi ignored the blond and opened the magazine in the bookmarked spot reviling Kurenai's dress and Naruto's modifications. The intern studied the rough sketch thoughtfully all the while avoiding the fanatic grabs and hand waving of the embarrassed blond.

"Did you sketch that?"

Naruto stopped his attempt at grabbing the magazine and nodded while folding his hands in annoyance. "Now give it back!" he demanded and outstretched his hand . Kakashi once again ignored him.

"It's not bad"

Naruto relaxed "Kurenai asked me to re-sketch it for her." Kakashi's eyes shown with realization.

"Hmm, yes I recall Asuma telling me he planned to propose..."

Naruto sweat dropped. This was a man who was supposed to be one of Asuma's closest friends. Honestly sometimes he wondered how such a careless guy could be such a genius.

"You're still planning on studying political science?"

Naruto looked surprised by the question. It was a well known fact especially for the silver haired man that he planned on following in his father's foot steps. But for some reason Naruto couldn't bring himself to response the way he normally does. Instead he nodded curtly and out stretched his hand for the magazine. To his surprise the older male handed it over quietly.

"I see..." was all he said before returning to his desk and resuming his work. Naruto looked at the man, for some reason he felt completely unsure about himself.

He finished his round at his father's secretary's desk handing the man all of his father's mail before making his way down to the mail room.

He opened the door to the rather small room and flopped down on his chair in front of his desk. It was littered with newspapers and books ranging from politician autobiographies to comics and mangas. He threw the wedding magazine on the desk and was about to go get some paper to start Kurenai's sketch when he noticed a sticky note on one of his mangas. He took it off and read it aloud to himself

"Naruto. Me and Izumo went to buy cookies. We might be back." He was about to toss the note onto the trash when he noticed the fine print at the edge

"we probably won't be back so lock up dude". That Kotetsu...Izumo and him worked down in the mail room with him. Kotetsu was known the make Izumo slack off. The blond rolled his eyes and crumbled the note into a small ball. He stood up and aimed for the trash bin at the other side of the room.

"Uzumaki shoots" he said and threw the small ball "and sco-"

There was a sudden bang from where the trash was. Naruto jumped back surprised as the wall suddenly swirled up reveling what only can be described as a worm hole in the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto exclaimed as wind began blowing out messing up the whole room. Letters flew everywhere and Naruto himself was thrown back onto the opposite wall, the trash following and hitting him in the face. He quickly moved it aside and spat out Kotetsu's note and watched the hole in the wall barley keeping his eyes open from the force of the wind. Something was coming. Something big. Naruto watched shocked as someone flew out of the hole. Naruto shouted in terror as the figure came crashing into him.

-TBC

Chapter two will be out as soon as I'm back on my own PC. I'm in Cardiff at the moment.

Those of you who read SHA, the story is discontinued and will be deleted in a few days...I'm sorry if you were really into it but i think it's poorly written and honestly i don't really have a plot...

**Please review** and let me know what you think! I think this would be a MUCH better story.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyberman

**Terminator **

His head hurt. That was the first thing the blond thought when he started to regain some of his conscious. His mind was completely jumbled with things that made no sense such as flying envelopes, Kakashi in a Wedding dress and a worm hole in the mailroom.

Naruto's thoughts froze along with his entire body at that thought. He decided that unless he opens his eyes there was no way of confirming if what happened was due to his highly active imagination or something Kotetsu had slipped into his drink. And of course there was the obviously impossible outcome that a wormhole actually did appear in the mailroom…

He took a deep breath_. 'Come on Uzumaki.'_ He encouraged himself and opened both eyes. He blinked once, twice. There was a mop of raven hair in front of him. Utterly confused he raised a hand to touch it.

"Oh wow, that's really soft…" he said quietly. He kept playing with the hair, his mind still jumbled up from prior events, when suddenly the mop of hair began to move. Naruto's eyes widen with shock as the hair he was playing with, which was revealed to be attached to a head, turned around to face him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto jumped up to his feet so fast he lost balance and tripped over the trash can. The mop of hair was staring at him with angry eyes, angry blazing blood red eyes with peculiar black markings for irises.

'Shit shit shit, _shit_!" Naruto thought fanatically. He was finally beginning to remember exactly what happened before he blacked out. That mop of hair that was attached to a head, which was attached to a body, a body that Naruto remembered was what came flying through the wormhole and crashing into him.

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it and once again opened and closed several times.

"Stop that."

It talked. The…thing? That fell from the wormhole, it freaking talked!

Naruto shut his mouth and watched as the other stood up.

"ALIEN!"

Naruto grabbed the trash can that was lying next to him on the floor and threw it at the alien.

He watched horrified as red eyes widened slightly before an armored hand grabbed the trash can in mid air and squished the metal can like a bug. The blond quickly stood up and made a run for it toward the door. As he was about to fling the door open, he suddenly came to a realization about the situation. He swallowed hard and took another big breath before locking the door.

"I won't let you terminate the people of earth." He said in as calm a voice as he could muster while turning to face the alien terminator, as he decided. There was no way he was letting this alien thing get out of this room and out to the world. It'll have to pass through him first.

"I have no desire to terminate irrelevant people."

A shiver ran through Naruto's body at the cold voice. This alien, was cruel, Naruto was sure of it. Nothing peaceful spoke in such a voice. And what did it mean by irrelevant people? Does it mean it wants to terminate world leaders? Because that would include his father and the current president and Naruto wasn't going to let anything happen to the both of them.

"I won't let you terminate our world leaders!"

This time the alien's eye twitched. Naruto braced himself for whatever might happen due to that action by covering his face. When nothing happened he peaked through his fingers at the other only to find him pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious irritation. The blond dropped his arms back to his sides and took a minute to look at the alien. He didn't really look like something from another planet, _'if you don't include the red eyes and arm of steal' _he thought to himself.

"What are you?"

Naruto would have asked 'who' but at the moment he just wanted to know exactly _what_ he was dealing with. The other seemed to think it was a reasonable question for he let go of the bridge of his nose and looked at Naruto with those blazing red eyes.

"I'm Human."

"Pffffffffft! Yeah right, like hell you are!" Naruto said completely forgetting about the fact that the other was an alien terminator here to destroy earth. "No human I know has an armored steal arm and devil eyes!" the blond crossed his arms in slight anger at the other attempt to trick him into believing he was human. Though now that Naruto looked at the other he did, in fact look human.

"I'm from another dimension."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "So you're like from a parallel world or something?"

"Yes" was the court answer. Naruto noticed that the other's voice had lost a majority of its cruelness that was replaced with arrogance and irritation. A smirk then formed on the raven's lips; "Never thought an idiot like you would know what a parallel world is."

Naruto's cheeks puffed with anger at that statement that damned alien- "Bastard! Who the fuck you calling an idiot!"

"Hn."

Naruto bit back his tongue from replying to that- _"bastard like answer!"_, as his eyes flicked toward the others armored arm. Picking a fight with the guy wouldn't be smart. No matter how badly he wanted to wipe that damn look off the bastards face. It wouldn't be a fair fight with that stupid arm of steal and those crazy ass eyes. Naruto was sure they held some sort of significance.

"So, what's your name?" that seemed a more reasonable question to ask instead of kicking the bastard in the nuts.

The bastard "terminator" looked a little taken aback by the blond's sudden change in attitude. The question was asked with no harshness like the previous ones. It seemed as if he was being accepted rather quickly. _"Or maybe he's just trying to hold back from saying anything idiotic"_

"Sasuke."

Naruto smiled brightly and offered his hand for the other to shake. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."  
Deciding there was no point in fighting the bastard, with the current odds anyway, Naruto decided to play nice host to the teme from another dimension.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at that but he quickly recomposed himself and shook the other's hand. _"He really is a complete idiot"_ Once they let go Sasuke began walking toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Naruto asked surprised

Sasuke who had already passed the blond stood with his back facing the other. "I will appreciate it if you keep my appearance a secret." The raven lifted his hand to the door handle ready to leave when Naruto jumped forward angrily and grabbed his hand.

The armor was cold. He gripped harder knowing it won't make a difference to the other. How dare he just fall from a wormhole without explaining anything and try to leave!

"You bastard! Like I'd let you leave without helping me clean the mess you made with that fucking wormhole!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other. He wasn't expecting that from the blond_."He's still an idiot though"_ He turned to face the angry look in the other's eyes. This boy was clearly loco…But it seemed like if he wanted to leave this place without causing a commotion, he'd have to do as the blond said.

He was bringing him home. He was taking the Terminator to his house.

Oh lord, have mercy on them all. Uzumaki Naruto was bringing a dangerous terminator from another dimension into his father's home. On the other hand, he couldn't just let the bastard wonder around with his killing intent directed at innocent people. Oh no he can't!

* * *

So there he was, driving home with Sasuke sitting next to him in the passenger seat, glaring out the window. Naruto was positive that if the guy really wanted to he'd probably blast the window into bits with that look. _"Well, better the window than me."_ It had taken all of Naruto's power to get Sasuke to agree to come to his house. He'd blocked the exit with his body and warned him that if he tried anything Naruto would scream loud enough to blow the roof of.

As Naruto made the turn into his street, the setting sun light reflected of off Sasuke's steal arm. Naruto hit the brakes all of a sudden causing Sasuke who was unprepared for the action the grab onto the door handle with his armored hand…

"What are you doing moron?"

"What am I doing? You broke my car!"

"who the hell let's a dobe drive any type of vehicle?"

Naruto got so carried away with their sudden fight he forgot all about the reason he stopped in the middle of the street in the first place.

"Why'd you stop?"

Naruto stopped in the middle of throwing back another comment at the raven terminator. His mouth as open in mid shout and his finger was pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke "hn"-ed with a slight smirk.

"Dobe."

"Teme! I stopped cause of your stupid arm of doom!" He made a point of waving fanatically at said arm. "How the hell am I going to explain that crazy shit to my dad?"

"If you'd just let me go, you would have to worry about that would you…" Sasuke hissed and glared at the blond.

Naruto glared back.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of dimension you came from, but here, people don't have armor on their bodies or devil eyes! And fuck if I'd let you walk around my town and scare people to death!"

Naruto turned back to the wheel and resumed what was left of the ride to his house.

"I didn't plan on walking around in plain sight"

Sasuke answered coldly.

"Yeah well I don't give a damn. Not to mention how would you manage on your own? You didn't fall out of the wormhole with money and a place to stay did you?" Naruto shot angrily as he entered the long drive way to his house on the end of the street.

"I don't need you to worry about me dobe." Sasuke snapped

"Well I can't help it! You can't be older than me and if I was on a mission in another dimension, I'd want to be taken care of and understood too…"

There was a short pause in which Naruto thought about what he said. He really shouldn't be doing this not to mention he doesn't have to. This person was a complete stranger and a dangerous one too. But dammit…he couldn't help it. He was intrigued by this person and a part of him was still thinking this might all be a dream and that he'll wake up soon.

"_If this is a dream, I might as well see how far I can stretch it."_

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked once Naruto stopped the car and turned off the engine in front of a house that could only be described as a small mansion.

"Call me dumbo if I know…My dad says I got it from my mum."

Sasuke's eyes almost softened for a fraction of a second before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Naruto watched with a raised eye brow as the raven haired teen opened his eyes again revealing dark eyes.

"Now you look somewhat human." Naruto said with a grin, his mood completely bouncing back to what Sasuke presumed to be normal.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before he brought his left hand to his right wrist and opened a small keypad. He clicked a code of some sorts and the armor folded into a wide silver bracelet.

"Dude…That was so awesome!"

"I'm only staying here because you're a threat to my mission." Sasuke said coldly and opened the car door.

"AHA!" Naruto cried and he exited the car as well, slamming the door shut to emphasis what he was about to say.

"So you ARE on a mission!"

"Shut up. Don't shout" Sasuke hissed and looked around noticing for the first time that the house was surrounded by a forest and the drive way was about 100 meters from the street itself.

Naruto grinned as noticed Sasuke look around. "Don't worry teme. Out of all the people who could have found your bastard ass, this is the safest place you could be."

Sasuke followed the blond up the short path the front porch. He will come to realize in the near future how true that statement was.

* * *

I'm a horrible person…I know. Took me ages to upload this chapter and it's been written for months. I just never liked it and kept changing it..I got tired of it cause it took up all my time and just decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed it. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Motivate my sorry ass.

Next story to be updated is "You, me and Richard" (most likely next weekend.)

~Shirleysama


End file.
